


Door Locks and Happy Cats

by Inevitably_Apropos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M, drunken antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitably_Apropos/pseuds/Inevitably_Apropos
Summary: How could a perfectly good night out together with your girl friends turn into the most embarrassing moment in your life? Lucy Heartfilia had no idea. #NaLu





	Door Locks and Happy Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we're good." AU
> 
> Originally posted at FFn and unbeta-ed. Enjoy reading!

**o0o**

_How could a perfectly good night out together with your girl friends turn into the most embarrassing moment in your life?_

Lucy Heartfilia had no idea. Oh wait, scratch that, she did have an idea. And that went by the name of Cana Alberona. She was only _supposed_ to have a _few_ drinks but then one became two, and then two became an outright drinking competition between her and the insatiable alcoholic brunette. She should have known better than to engage herself to one of Cana's drunken antics, but damn her own ego for wanting to beat the brunette in a drinking contest just _once_.

She regretted it now.

Everything looked blurry and out of proportion. Lucy couldn't tell where in Mavis' name she was. It also didn't help that her body felt like fire had consumed her. She was _hot_. And she wanted to soak her entire body in a comfortable bubble bath, using her favorite strawberry-scented soap, to ease the ache and tension coursing through her.

Lucy stumbled out of the taxi car, and stood on shaking legs - swaying left and right on a staggering gait. She mumbled a short thanks at the grey-haired driver, who merely shook his head, whilst thinking how young women nowadays were so much different than during his younger days then drove off. Shaking her head a little to slightly decrease the dizziness she felt, Lucy walked towards her apartment's lift which looked so ancient it was a miracle it still functioned correctly, minus the excessive creaking sounds it produced.

She peered at the buttons on the right and tried to make proper sense of the different numbers on them through her blurry vision.

 _'One... two... three.. five.. wait.. What number was a searching for again?'_ she thought drunkenly. And then gave up.

It was too difficult to remember which number was which and just pressed all of buttons together. She hummed a tuneless melody and giggled at each floor stop until she was able to discern something familiar on the next elevator stop - a potted fern plant.

Putting her hand out before the elevator doors closed, Lucy sauntered out of the lift and continued humming the melody she had come to like. There was a silly grin on her flushed face but she didn't care since the hall was deserted anyways.

' _10129.. 10129.. 10129.. Where's the number 1-0-1-2-9~?_ ' Lucy sang in her head. She continued to search for her apartment's room number on each door she passed by, each having their assigned room numbers embellished in gold. "10124.. 10125.. and comes next would be~ OH! 10129!"

She clapped happily as she stood in front of the room with a sign saying 10129, not noticing that the last number was strangely lower in its position. But Lucy didn't notice that in her state of drunkenness. And she was too busy rummaging through her purse for her room keys which to her amazement and annoyance didn't seem to fit through the keyhole.

"Why won't you work?!"

She huffed in frustration and kicked the door with her heels, which only made her howl in pain. And after a few moments, grinned evilly towards the wooden barrier. Taking a hair pin from her now tousled blonde hair, she slowly inserted the pin in the keyhole and worked on its simple mechanism.

"Ah! So you think you can keep me outside forever, huh? Well think again door! I've picked a lot of harder locks than your in this lifetime," she announced haughtily.

Lucy had never felt more happier in about her lock picking abilities than in that moment. And with a triumphant look on her face, she opened the now unlocked door and walked inside with the grace like that of a regal princess.

* * *

When Natsu arrived on his apartment's doorstep, after spending a few good drinks from his favorite bar - Fairy Tail, he knew something was amiss. He always had good instincts and he always made good use of it. So when he noticed that his door wasn't unlocked, which normally happened most of the time much to the exasperation of his roommate - Gray Fullbuster - he tried to picked on the door's lock and was successful about it. And he knew this because, for once, he didn't actually forget to lock his apartment's room this time. He was quite smug about it, too.

Furrowing his brows together, he slowly opened the door and peered cautiously inside. It was dark and the only light inside came from an turned on lamp shade next to the big old couch. He silently walked around the place and scanned the area for anything that might had been stolen, but found nothing wrong. Everything was still as it was before he left hours ago. Some of his clothes were still sprawled all over the place, dishes were still stacked on the sink, a pair of high heels were carelessly thrown near his bedroom door... Wait, what?

His brow arched curiously as he stared at a pair of silver stilettos that definitely wasn't there before. His eyes then wandered to his bedroom and noticed it was ajar. He strolled towards it and quietly opened the door further.

There on his bed laid peacefully the culprit who broke into his room apartment. Her golden locks were sprawled carelessly on his pillow while her arms wrapped tightly around his blue-painted cat, Happy, who also seemed to enjoy the warmth her body provided.

"Oh, wow..." Natsu breathed.

Her beautiful long exposed legs were tangled in between his bed's sheets and Natsu couldn't help the heat spreading throughout his entire body. He also couldn't help the stirring of his lower regions. Crap.

By now, normally, he should have hauled the sleeping woman out of his bed and call the police for trespassing. But looking at blissful look on her face, Natsu didn't have the heart to kick her out of his comfortable bed. Thinking more about it, he kind of felt jealous towards his pet cat for sharing the bed with her.

Sighing, Natsu guessed he'd have to sleep on the couch tonight then grimaced at how uncomfortable that would be. Taking one last glance at the woman, he couldn't help but look forward to their encounter tomorrow when she wakes up. He then silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The following morning, Lucy had the weirdest feeling that something just didn't seem right. Not because her head felt like it was being split apart by an ax like it was chopped wood, but because she had the distorted feeling that her bed had that musky, and sort of spicy smell, that screamed masculinity. Which was odd, because her bed normally smelled like strawberry mixed with vanilla.

Even the room around her felt foreign too. A poster of a giant red lizard with wings was plastered on the wall above her head, which was weird, because lizards didn't breathed out fire from their mouths. Neither did it looked as menacing as the one in the picture.

She stared at it, unblinkingly, for a few minutes before realization hit her like a screaming banshee. ' _This isn't my room!'_

Lucy jumped out of bed and landed ungracefully on the floor with a loud _thud_ , then groaned at the sudden impact. Massaging her now aching bottom, she scanned the room cautiously which further proved her assumption that 1) it wasn't her room, 2) it was a man's room - judging from the scattered clothes everywhere and a pair of cute dragon boxers lying next to the closet; and 3) she was so screwed.

She couldn't believe she actually broke into somebody else's room apartment. And groaned even more as memories came flooding down in one huge tsunami wave. Levi, her best friend, had once told her that her lock-picking abilities would soon land her in trouble someday, and it seemed that day was _today_. It was simply the worst day and she wished she would disappear right about now.

Closing her eyes, as a new wave of nausea tried to overwhelmed her, Lucy gently laid her head back on the bed's soft mattress, when suddenly a soft unknown object rubbed against the top of her head, followed by a soft purring sound. Stifling a shriek and turning her head slightly to the side, she came face-to-face with a cat who had the most unusual color of blue. Did blue-colored cats even exist?

Lucy stared curiously at the feline close to her. and smiled. She couldn't help it. It was the cutest blue cat she had ever seen, even though she was sure such kinds of cats didn't exist at all.

"So what's your name, little fellah?" she asked and scratched the back of its ears.

"His name's Happy," answered a masculine voice near the doorway.

Lucy's attention snapped her head towards the direction of the unknown voice and gazed at the most startling onyx-colored eyes she had ever seen. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in apprehension at the man standing at the entrance of the bedroom, clad only a pair of rugged jeans, and a cheeky grin plastered on his face. His hair was also a startling color of pink which made him look boyish, however, the exposed chest which showed off exemplary muscles was anything but boyish.

 _Sexy_. He was definitely sexy. And her mouth couldn't help but water at the delicious sight in front of her.

He quirked an amused brow at her and smirked. "Like what you're seeing?" he asked.

Her attention snapped back on his smirking face and heat spread all over her face. It was then that she lately realized that the man could be the owner of the apartment. Yep, she was _seriously_ screwed.

Hiding her flaming face on the bed's cover, Lucy wanted nothing more than to disappear. She had always prided herself for being an outstanding law abiding citizen of Magnolia City but soon it would seem she'd be visiting the slammers. If by some divine miracle she'd be able to come out of this predicament unscathed, she'd definitely stay a mile away from pubs, bars and Cana Alberona for the rest of her life.

Maybe she could ask the pink-haired man for forgiveness if she just sincerely asked for it, right? He looked like the kind of person who listened to reason, right? Inhaling deeply, Lucy filled herself with conviction as she faced the man now casually leaning on the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest which further emphasized his toned muscles. His gaze was scrutinizing Lucy from head to foot and it was little bit unnerving her.

"Uhm..." she started, then cleared her throat to remove its hoarseness. "T-there seem to be a m-misunderstanding..."

Quirking his brow once more, he asked, "Misunderstanding?"

"Yes," Lucy replied. "A misunderstanding."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully and cocked his head to the side. "If by misunderstanding you mean, breaking into my apartment last night, sleeping on my bed which led me to sleep uncomfortably couch in the living room, and stealing the attention of my cat," he said, pausing. "Isn't it quite a grave misunderstanding?"

Then massaging his neck muscle with his right hand, as if stressing his point, Lucy had to gulp down the budding fear rising up her throat.

"I-I'm very sorry about the discomfort I gave you, Mister... uhm..." Her mind struggled for a name she could address him and failed.

"Natsu Dragneel," he supplied.

"Mr. Dragneel, I'm terribly sorry about what happened last night" Lucy said immediately.

"Just call me Natsu," he replied, scrunching his face up in slight distaste. "Calling me Mr. Dragneel sounds like my Dad."

"Natsu then," she conceded. It was an unusual kind of name but it seemed to fit him, Lucy thought.

"Still you broke into my apartment drunk last night and thought it was your room apartment and I should really call the cops for trespassing," he responded, seriously. Lucy's eyes widened in horror and all the air got sucked out of her. Then he gave her a charmingly toothy grin as he added, "But my cat kinda seem to like you, so we're good."

And the air came back rushing into her lungs and Lucy felt tears pricking her eyes. She wiped them away furiously and smiled thankfully at Natsu.

"Anyway, since I won't be filing a complaint against you for trespassing, I'd still like to know the name of assailant who broken into my apartment?" he asked, grinning.

"Lucy," she answered. "Lucy Heartfilia."

She couldn't help but grin back at him. Now that she had successfully overcome her predicament and took notice of her appearance, Lucy further blushed in embarrassment. She was only wearing her black tube top, after randomly disregarding her jacket last night, and matching black mini skirt which seemed to have hitched up even higher.

Noticing her discomfort, Natsu threw her a towel from a nearby rack which she easily caught and wrapped around her body. Standing slowly, Lucy gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks," she said.

"Don't worry. You look as sexy as hell in your current outfit so I'm not complaining," he responded, grinning. "Oh, and next time you wanna come inside again, the key's just under the potted plant beside the door. Great lock picking skills though."

Natsu chuckled and winked at her before walking out of the bedroom. Lucy didn't know how many shades of red her face showed but she knew it was flaming. Next time she tried coming in his apartment, she'd be in more decent clothes.

Then she remembered his comment about her being sexy and her face flamed up even more. Yep, definitely gonna show up with more clothing next time.

**o0o**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review or kudos when you have time. <3


End file.
